Open up your Heart
by Mi Su
Summary: Ken kümmert sich um den niedergeschlagenen Aya. Und durch einen kleinen....
1. Weatherfeelings

Titel: Open up your heart  
  
Weatherfeelings  
  
Teil: 1/? ( weiß nich´...)   
Autor: Moi, Mi Su.   
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Weiß Kreuz   
Rating: PG ( mmh...ja. )   
Warnung: angsty, kinda sap ( ja, jetzt schon. *g* )   
lime ( kommt noch...oder eher lemon?? )  
spoiler????? ( nicht wirklich )  
Death (nicht sooo schlimm, werdet ihr ja seh´n. *zwinker*)   
  
Kommentar: Ist meine erste Fic!!!! Seid gnädig, please?   
Ken kümmert sich um den niedergeschlagenen Aya. Und   
durch einen kleinen ....äh..."Ausrutscher" Omi´s macht   
sich Youji Gedanken über seine eigentlichen Gefühle...^^   
  
Pairing: Aya/Ken, Omi/Youji  
  
Disclaimer: Gehören mir alle nicht, sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. *heul*  
Außer Anoi, der ist mir!   
Ich will das Copyright in keinem Fall verletzten und   
scheffel auch nicht ordentlich Kohle hiermit. Gibt mir   
ja eh keiner was.  
  
C&C: Sicher, immer her damit! *greif* ^^´   
  
Und ein ganz dickes THANX und *knuddel* an meine Betas Calypso,   
Vampire, Tenshi und Teti!!! Ich hoffe ihr lest den nächsten Teil   
auch beta! *smile*  
  
Bevor´s losgeht, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Happy Ends liebe??  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheibe. Seit Tagen  
wütete das Unwetter jetzt schon. Und schien nicht aufhören zu wollen.   
  
Aya lag gedankenversunken auf seinem Bett, bewegte sich nicht.   
Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was vor kurzem geschehen war.   
Die Erinnerung quälte ihn, so dass er die Augen langsam öffnete und  
das Gesicht dem Fenster zuwand, um nicht ständig die furchtbaren   
Bilder immer und immer wieder vor sich zu haben. Er sah zu, wie sich  
der Regen über der Stadt ergoß. Die einzelnen Tropfen waren kaum   
wahrnehmbar, so schnell fiel das Wasser zur Erde.  
  
----------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
  
Er lief verzweifelt im Krankenhaus umher. Seine Gedanken kreisten um  
seine kleine Schwester...Aya.   
  
Während er die neu gelieferten Blumen sortierte, hatte das Telefon   
geklingelt. Aya unterbrach seine Arbeit, ging in die Küche und nahm ab.  
Er erstarrte, als er die Stimme des Mannes erkannte, die ihm nur   
allzu gut bekannt war. Herr Takewa, der Arzt seiner Schwester. Dieser  
war völlig fertig. ( Anoi Takewa war erst 25 Jahre alt. Von Anfang   
an war er für die kleine Aya zuständig. ) Anoi sprach nur in Brocken,  
aber Aya verstand sofort. Wie im Trance ließ er den Hörer aus der   
Hand gleiten, die Welt stand plötzlich still. Die Worte des jungen   
Arztes hallten wirr durch seinen Kopf.//Zustand rapide verschlechtert//  
Und vor allem...// Es ist äußerst kritisch // Das war der Auslöser.  
Aya hatte sich unverzüglich den schwarzen Mantel gegriffen und   
stürmte zur Tür hinaus, wobei er fast den verschwitzten Ken umrannte.  
Der Fußballer kam gerade gut gelaunt von einem Spiel zurück. Seine   
Mannschaft hatte gewonnen.[1] Irritiert sah er dem Anderen hinterher.  
  
"Hey, wo gehst du denn hin?" Anstelle einer Antwort drehte sich der   
Rotschopf kurz um und schaute in die blauen Augen Ken´s. Dann lief   
er los.  
  
"Was...?" Zurück blieb ein entsetzter Ken. // oh...Gott..// Aya´s   
traurige Augen riefen sich in sein Gedächtnis. In ihnen las er die   
pure Angst und Unsicherheit. Noch nie hatte er den sonst so kühlen  
Führer dermaßen...verzweifelt, ja verzweifelt und ängstlich...  
gesehen. Die normale Kälte war verschwunden. Besorgt wollte er ihm   
erst nachlaufen, tat es aber lieber nicht. Wer weiß, wie Aya reagiert  
hätte...  
Vielleicht wollte er allein sein...  
  
Ken ging durch die sperrangelweit geöffnete Tür und schloss sie   
hinter sich. Bevor er jedoch Duschen ging, nahm er sich aus dem   
Kühlschrank eine Coke. Durstig leerte er sie und als er die Dose   
in den Mülleimer warf, fiel sein Blick auf den an der Schnur   
baumelnden Telefonhörer. Zögerlich griff er nach ihm und lauschte.  
  
"Hallo? Aya? Bist du noch dran?" Ken erwiderte etwas und hörte wie   
der Arzt sich räusperte, und anfing zu erklären.   
  
...  
  
Er traute seinen Ohren nicht.   
  
*end flashback*  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sein Herz begann erneut zu schmerzen. Eine Träne entwich ihm lautlos.  
Der Regen...er erinnerte ihn wieder daran... an das, was er nicht   
glauben wollte...  
  
--------------------------------------   
*flashback*  
  
Dunkle Wolken zogen auf, verdeckten allmählich die Sonne, während Aya  
in Richtung Krankenhaus rannte. // Nein...! //   
  
Sein Atem wurde schwerer. Er keuchte, spürte das unangenehme Stechen   
in seiner linken Seite, aber seine Beine trugen in weiter, weiter.   
Den Schmerz ignorierend überquerte er hastig die Straße. Reifen   
quietschen, verärgerte Autofahrer hupten und fluchten. Es kümmerte   
ihn nicht. Er sah das große weiße Gebäude, war nicht mehr weit davon  
entfernt. Endlich...  
  
Ohne auf die Krankenschwestern zu achten, die eben das Haus   
verließen, sprintete er die Treppen hinauf, durch die Tür, nahm die  
Stufen zum dritten Stock doppelt...Den Gang dort weiter geradeaus,   
vorbei an anderen Patienten. 164. Er hielt inne. Langsam drückte er  
die Klinke hinunter und trat hinein. Was er da sah, ließ ihn   
innerlich zusammenkrampfen...  
  
*end flashback*  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Unruhig warf er sich in dem Bett Hin und Her, kniff die Augen  
zusammen. // Nein...! Ich will nicht! // Die Bilder vor seinem   
inneren Auge, gegen die er sich so sehr sträubte, wurden deutlicher...  
Bis er alles klar erkannte. Er schluchzte leise.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
  
Dort, in dem fahlen weißen Zimmer, lag sie, die Augen geschlossen.   
// Aya-chan! //  
  
Drei Ärzte in grünen Kitteln standen um ihr Bett herum und   
unterhielten sich angeregt, sahen überrascht auf, als sie   
jemanden näherkommen hörten. Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und einer  
von ihnen, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, trat unsicher auf Aya zu.  
  
Vor ihm blieb er stehen, sah in mitleidig an. Die Stille in diesem   
Raum wurde erdrückend. Anoi blickte hoch in das Gesicht des blassen  
jungen Mannes und begann zu reden. "Wir haben alles getan, was wir  
konnten, aber..." Er stockte. Zögernd fuhr er fort.   
" Es tut mir leid...Ich...wir haben es nicht...geschafft..."  
Er starrte auf den Boden, wagte es nicht in die Augen seines   
Gegenüber zu blicken. Aya riß ungläubig die violetten Augen auf,  
hinter den anderen zwei Ärzten stand ein kompliziertes Gerät, das  
der Messung von Herzströmen diente. Darauf war das zu sehen, wovor  
er sich immer so gefürchtet hatte, vor dem was er hätte erblicken   
können. Der Anblick, den er dann ertragen musste, brannte sich tief  
in sein Herz ein. Er wusste,das Bild würde er nie vergessen können.   
  
Die Messung schlug nicht aus...ein grüner endloser Strich...ein   
einheitliches Summen. Jetzt hielt es Aya nicht mehr. Wie eine Welle   
brachen all seine unterdrückten Gefühle hervor. Zitternd sank er auf  
das kalte Parkett, die Hände vor´s Gesicht gepresst. Er weinte. Nahm  
kaum wahr, wie Schritte erklangen und Stimmen versuchten ihn zu   
trösten.  
  
Und dann...begann es zu regnen.  
  
*end flashback*  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
// Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich damals besser aufgepasst wäre  
es nie soweit gekommen! // Wieder quälte er sich mit   
Selbstvorwürfen, von denen er eigentlich wusste, dass sie nichts   
brachten. Sie verschlimmerten seinen seelischen Schmerz, schlossen  
ihn immer mehr in sich ein. Und es tat weh, verdammt weh! // Aber  
ich hab´s verdient...! // Versuchte er sich einzubleuen. Verzweifelt  
begann er erneut zu weinen, obwohl er dachte, dass all seine Tränen  
schon längst vergossen waren. " ...alles...meine Schuld..." brachte   
er unter heftigem Schluchzen heraus.   
  
" Erzähl nicht solchen Unsinn." Eine Hand strich Aya sanft die Tränen  
von den geröteten Wangen. Unter der liebevollen Berührung zuckte er   
leicht zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Blickte in das besorgt   
lächelnde Gesicht des 18jährigen.   
" Ken..." hauchte er.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
  
Nachdem Ken aufgelegt hatte, war er aus dem Blumenladen gelaufen und  
in den gelben Jaguar gestiegen. Diese Nachricht war beängstigend   
gewesen. Er hatte sofort begriffen, warum Aya so plötzlich   
weggelaufen war.  
// Aya...// seufzte er. Der Gedanke an ihn stimmte den Fußballer   
traurig. Eins war ja wohl klar, er musste zu ihm. Und zwar so schnell  
wie möglich! Sobald er im Krankenhaus ankommen würde, stünde er mit   
Sicherheit einem völlig aufgelösten Aya gegenüber. Selbst wenn dieser  
seine Gefühle gut verstecken konnte, so war er nicht ohne welche.   
Das hatte Ken schon öfters gesehen, womöglich als Einziger von Weiß.  
Zuletzt, als dieser wortlos an ihm vorbei rannte, stehen blieb und   
sie sich einander kurz in die Augen sahen. Seine hatten so seltsam   
geglänzt, ein wenig. In dem Augenblick hätte er den Rotschopf am   
liebsten in dem Arm genommen und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken   
gestreichelt, getröstet.  
  
Ken lächelte. Ja, er mochte Aya sehr und war stets um ihn besorgt   
gewesen, wenn dieser nach einem Krankenbesuch bei seiner Schwester  
kommentarlos auf sein Zimmer verschwand und dort schier eine   
Ewigkeit drin blieb. Zum Abendessen war er meist wieder unten und  
es schien, als sei nichts gewesen. Doch Ken sah die Hilflosigkeit  
und Trauer in Aya´s Augen, diesen wunderschönen und anziehenden   
Augen in denen er sich öfters verlor. Er fragte sich, ob Aya   
überhaupt wusste, was für eine magische Wirkung dieses tiefe Violett  
hatte. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. // Nein, bestimmt nicht....//   
  
Er startete den Wagen und fuhr mit beinahe überhöhter Geschwindigkeit  
dem Krankenhaus entgegen. Dort angekommen, stieg er hastig aus dem   
Auto und rannte die Treppen, diese elendig vielen Treppen, zur   
dritten Etage hinauf. // Welche Nummer? //  
Abrupt blieb er in dem Gang stehen. // Ja, welche...//   
  
Nanu? Was war das? Langsam näherte er sich einer Tür aus der Stimmen  
drangen,  
  
// 164...Ja! // öffnete sie und blieb erschrocken im Türrahmen   
stehen. Aya kauerte weinend auf dem Parkett, neben ihm die Ärzte.  
Einer von ihnen , er schätzte es war Anoi, sah ihn hilfesuchend   
an. Etwas unsicher ging Ken auf sie zu, und mit jedem weiteren   
Schritt wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er kniete sich neben   
seinen Freund und legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
  
" Aya?"   
  
Keine Reaktion.   
  
"Aya...!" Er fuhr leicht mit der Hand über Aya´s Gesicht, rot vom  
vielen Weinen, wischte die Tränen ab. Da, er hörte kurz auf zu   
weinen, hob zögernd den Kopf. Ken´s Hand lag noch immer auf seiner  
rechten Wange, streichelt sanft über sie. Als er erkannte, wer so  
behutsam versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, rannen plötzlich neue Tränen  
über seine Haut und benetzten sie.  
  
" Ken...Sie ist...ist..."   
  
" Schhh..ich weiß..." Mit diesen Worten zog er den zitternden Aya zu  
sich und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er klammerte sich gleich schluchzend  
an ihn, lehnte sein verweintes Gesicht gegen Ken´s Schulter. Ken   
drückte ihn an sich, begann ihn langsam in seinen Armen zu wiegen,  
mit einer Hand streichelte er ruhig über Aya´s Rücken. [2]  
  
"Lass ruhig alles raus...es wird dir gut tun..." Ken bedeutete den   
Ärzten zu gehen.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, legte Ken eine Hand an Aya´s  
Kinn und zwang ihn somit, ihn anzusehen. Lächelnd blickte er in das  
rötliche Gesicht, streifte leicht mit dem Daumen die rechte Wange.   
Während er sich ihm näherte sprach er leise.   
"Ich bin da...versprochen." Dann küsste er ihn kurz auf die Stirn.   
Verwirrt starrte ihn Aya an.  
  
"Komm, lass uns gehen..." Hastig schüttelte der Rotschopf seinen   
Kopf. "Was.."  
  
Ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen, Aya sah ihn flehend an.   
  
" Noch nicht..."  
  
Damit erhob er sich und ging auf das Bett seiner Schwester zu.   
Vorsichtig nahm er die leblose Hand in die seine.  
  
" Es tut mir...so leid..." Es klang wie ein stilles Wimmern. Er   
schaute das Mädchen lange an, als warte er darauf, dass sie doch   
noch ihre Augen aufschlägt und ihn anlächeln würde.  
  
Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.   
Ken.   
Er drehte sich um und blickte in die wärmsten blauen Augen, die er   
je gesehen hatte. So voller Verständnis, Mitgefühl und...Liebe!  
// Liebe..! // Dieses Wort, er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, dass  
er es je gedacht hatte, wenn es nicht gerade im Bezug mit seiner   
Schwester war. Und jetzt...Ken. In seinem Herzen regte sich etwas...  
ganz leicht, dann immer stärker...Er lächelte...  
  
// Er lächelt! // Ken´s Herz sprang vor Freude, dann lächelte er   
zurück.   
  
Der Schauer war inzwischen abgeklommen, es nieselte nur noch leicht.  
  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, bis beide Röte in ihren Kopf   
steigen spürten. Leicht beschämt wandten sie ihre Blicke voneinander  
ab. // Was...ist das für ein Gefühl? // Es herrschte eine unangenehme  
Stille, jeder lauschte dem Atem des Anderen. [3]  
  
Ken fand zuerst seine Stimme. " Wir..wir sollten gehen..Aya."  
stotterte er, warf einen scheuen Blick zu Aya hinauf. Dieser nickte  
verlegen und folgte ihm. Mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Schwester  
schloss er die Tür. // Aya-chan, ich werde dich vermissen.//  
  
Ohne zu reden stiegen die beiden die Treppen hinab. Ebenfalls wortlos  
stiegen sie in den Jaguar und fuhren zurück zum Blumenladen.  
  
Ken konnte sich kaum auf die Straße konzentrieren, er spürte Aya´s   
Blicke auf sich. Es machte ihn nervös.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er ihn, als dieser unverhofft anfing  
zu lächeln guckte er ihn direkt an. " Arigatou, Ken." Der   
Angesprochene lief rot an und heftete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur  
Straße. " War.. war doch selbstverständlich..." stammelte er.  
  
Durch die dunkle Wolkendecke brach ein Lichtstrahl. Fing an, die Erde  
zu wärmen.   
  
Ken parkte den Wagen. Sie wollten gerade aussteigen, als ihnen schon   
Omi und Youji entgegen gerannt kamen. Omi öffnete die eine Autotür   
und stieg hinein. " Wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen und müssen   
sofort los." Fing er an. Ken drehte sich zu ihm um. " Jetzt?"   
" Ja!" Youji hatte sich inzwischen auch gesetzt. [4]   
// Oh nein, nicht jetzt! // Hämmerte es in Ken´s Kopf.  
  
Er sah Aya an, dessen Augen unglücklich aus dem Fenster starrten.  
Kälte schloss sich wieder um ihn. // Verdammt! // Wütend fuhr er  
den Jaguar aus der Einfahrt. [5]  
// Verdammt! //  
  
Graue Wolken drängten sich um die Sonne. Es regnete.   
  
Während der ganzen Mission redeten er und Aya, der sein kaltes Schild  
wieder komplett errichtet hatte, nur das Nötigste.   
Zu dem Zeitpunkt gesellte sich zu dem Regen Sturm. Ein heftiges   
Unwetter war aufgezogen...  
  
*end flashback*  
----------------------------  
  
" Ja."  
  
Er strich ihm durch die roten Haare. " Mach dir nicht ständig   
Vorwürfe, das bringt doch nichts." Flüsterte er, sah ihn an, direkt  
in diese traurigen Augen.  
  
" Aber..."   
  
" Nein, nicht aber." Erwiderte Ken ruhig. " Du hast dich sehr gut   
um sie gekümmert, mehr konntest du nicht tun."  
  
Er stand kurz auf, setzte sich dann auf das Bett, legte vorsichtig  
Aya´s Kopf in seinen Schoß. Dieser war zu überrascht um sich dagegen  
zu sträuben.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, er wollte sich nicht wehren. Es tat  
ihm gut zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der sich um einen kümmert,   
sich um ihn sorgte. Er fühlte sich in Ken´s Nähe so geborgen, einfach  
wohl. Als er seine Hand langsam über die Wangen streicheln spürte,   
entspannte er sich, schloss die Augen.  
  
Ken blickte aus dem Fenster. Es nieselte. Schon seltsam.   
  
// Das Wetter ist verrückt. Kann sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden,   
was es will. //   
  
Er bemerkte das zufriedene Gesicht von Aya. Losgelöst von allen   
schlechten Erinnerungen.   
Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr Ken mit den Fingerkuppen Aya´s Lippen nach.   
Ganz langsam.   
  
Irritiert nahm er auf einmal die Finger zurück. Er hatte gespürt,   
wie sich die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatten.  
// Er hat gelächelt! ...Wegen...mir? // Er sah zu ihm hinunter,   
noch immer lächelte er.   
  
Plötzlich griff Aya nach Ken´s zurück geschreckter Hand, führte sie  
erneut zu seinen Lippen. Küsste sie sanft [6]. Erstaunt riss Ken die  
Augen auf. Warum tat er das? Das Herz des Fußballers schlug heftig   
gegen seinen Brustkorb, ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.  
Aya öffnete die Augen, blickte verträumt in die des Anderen.  
  
" Ken..."   
  
" Äh...ja?"  
  
" Wirst du..." Er stockte.   
  
" Was?"  
  
" Da sein...wie versprochen?" Ängstlich sah er zu ihm hoch. Ken   
lächelte ihn an.  
  
" Ja, solange du willst."   
  
Erleichtert und glücklich küsste er wieder seine Hand. " Gut."   
  
Draußen schien die Sonne durch die dunklen Wolken, bahnte sich ihren   
Weg. Es wurde heller.  
  
" Hey, sieh mal, die Sonne scheint wieder." Mit strahlenden Augen   
schaute Ken aus dem Fenster. " Aya..." Dieser hatte sich aufgesetzt,  
folgte Ken´s Blick, lächelte. " Ja."   
  
Dann stellte er eine Frage, die Ken ihm früher bestimmt nie zugetraut  
hätte, als er noch so kalt gewesen war. " Ich würde gern spazieren   
gehen." Er sah Ken bittend an.   
  
" Kommst du mit?" Ohne zu zögern nickte er. " Gern." Beide erhoben   
sich von dem Bett.   
  
Ken wartete auf ihn, als dieser seinen Mantel aus dem Schrank holte.  
Obwohl die Sonne schien, war es trotzdem recht kühl, um die 5°C.  
Kein Wunder, es war Herbst. [7]  
  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie dann die Treppe herunter. Im Flur angelte sich   
Ken seine Jacke vom Ständer und öffnete die Haustür.   
  
" Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" Youji´s Kopf erschien aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
  
" Wir gehen spazieren, das Wetter ist schön." Mit diesen Worten   
verließen er und Aya das Haus.  
Youji blickte ihnen verwirrt nach.   
  
" Aya...spazieren...mit Ken..." er schüttelte beinah ungläubig den   
Kopf. // Ich muss betrunken sein...// Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer  
ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben Omi auf die Couch fallen. Der   
17jährige sah ihn verwundert an.   
  
" Was ist denn mit dir los?"   
  
" Du würdest es nicht glauben..." " Was nicht glauben?" Die Neugier  
war geweckt. Er wartet gespannt auf eine Antwort. " Aya ist soeben   
freiwillig mit Ken zur Tür raus...Spazieren gehen."   
  
Omi´s Augen wurden suppentellergroß. " ECHT?" " Ja, und er sah   
ziemlich glücklich aus. Verstehst du? GLÜCKLICH." Omi grinste.   
" Das ist ja toll! Endlich geht´s ihm wieder gut." " Omi, das ist   
Aya, AYA der keine menschliche Regung zeigt! Geht mit Ken GLÜCKLICH  
spazieren. Einfach so!"   
  
Das Grinsen von Omi wurde breiter. " Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
  
Youji schaute ihn irritiert an. " Eifersüchtig? Wie...?" Er hielt  
die Luft an und platzte plötzlich raus. " Du meinst doch   
nicht etwa...?!"   
Omi nickte vergnügt. " Die Beiden?!"   
Nicken.  
"Das ist zu hoch für mich...!" stöhnte er kapitulierend.  
  
Ein Lachen war die nächste Reaktion von Omi. Leicht säuerlich packte  
Youji sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Nasenspitzen   
berührten sich fast.   
"Dir scheint das ja nichts auszumachen?"  
Der Junge lächelte. " Nein." Und küsste den überraschten Youji auf  
die Wange.   
  
Omi errötete.   
  
// Verdammt! Ich hab´s echt getan! Youji wird mich umbringen! //   
  
Aber anstatt angeschrieen zu werden, sah ihn   
lediglich ein Paar verwirrter Augen an.   
  
Zögerlich stand Omi von der Couch auf. Er spürte, wie im heiß und   
kalt wurde.  
// IchmusswastunIchmusswastun!!//  
Er presste seine Hände an seine Brust und schluckte, sein Blick noch  
immer auf Youji gerichtet. "Go-gomen...Youji-kun ..."   
  
Als dieser noch immer keine Regung zeigte, wich der Jüngere erst   
einige Schritte zurück, und lief plötzlich die Treppen hinauf. Hastig  
öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers und stürmte hinein. Als er sie   
schloss, sank er an ihr hinunter, sein Herz pochte wie wild.  
Den Kopf auf seinen Knien liegend, ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.  
  
// Gomen?? Was besseres ist mir wohl nicht eingefallen?!//   
  
Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Tür hinter sich und starrte die  
Decke an. // Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen...//  
  
Währenddessen erwachte Youji im Wohnzimmer aus seiner Trance und   
überdachte die Szene, die sich eben zugetragen hatte. Was hatte sich  
Omi dabei bloß gedacht? Ihn einfach so zu küssen...  
Und dann feige abzuhauen...  
  
// Hat der Kleine das etwa ernst gemeint?...Bestimmt, so rot wie er  
geworden ist. Richtig süß für einen Kerl//  
  
Dann lächelte der Playboy in sich hinein. "Gomen?" Gemächlich ließ   
er sich zurück in die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen.  
" Lügner."  
  
Ken und Aya gingen derweil schweigend die Straße hinunter, Richtung   
Park.   
  
Der Wind blies sanft durch die Baumkronen, brachte sie zum Schwanken.   
Vereinzelte Blätter fielen zu Boden. Bunt. Bedeckten den Bürgersteig   
und die Straße unter sich. Sie rauschten lustig bei jedem Schritt.   
  
Ken wirbelte das Laub immer wieder auf, dass es die Stille nahm und  
Aya ihm irritiert, dann lächelnd dabei zusah.   
  
Im Park lag sogar noch mehr davon, so dass Ken wie ein kleines Kind   
durch das Laub rannte und es geräuschvoll hin und her flog. [8]  
  
Aya hingegen lief ruhig den Weg entlang, die Augen stets auf Ken  
gerichtet. // Ich kann froh sein ihn kennen gelernt zu haben...//   
  
Einen kurzen Augeblick nur hatte er in den Himmel geschaut, den   
Wolken zugesehen. Und als er seinen Blick wieder senkte, war Ken auf  
einmal nicht mehr zu sehen. // Ken? Wo ist er?// Er wollte gerade   
nach ihm rufen, als ein Regen von verschiedenfarbigen Blättern über   
ihn fiel. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah in das grinsende   
Gesicht von Ken. " Na? Warum so verträumt?" Er bückte sich, hob   
neues Laub auf. Mit einem "Hey!" warf er es Aya entgegen, der sich  
nun doch zu regen begann. " Na warte..." Sein Hand schnellte nach  
Ken´s Handgelenk, verfehlte es aber, weil Ken schon vorausschauend  
einige Schritte zurück gelaufen war. " Zu langsam!" rief er Aya zu.  
Dieser antwortete gespielt sauer. " Das werden wir ja sehen!" Und   
lief Ken hinterher, der sich lachend immer wieder umdrehte um zu   
sehen, wie sich der Abstand mehr und mehr verringerte.   
  
Mit einem letzten Sprint kam Aya auf gleiche Höhe mit Ken, umfasste  
dessen Taille und fiel mit ihm in den Armen zu Boden, direkt in   
einen Laubhaufen. Heftig atmend vom vielen Rennen sahen sie sich an.  
Lange. " Immer noch...zu langsam, Ken?" lächelte Aya schließlich.  
" Nein." Der Fußballer grinste zurück, sein Herz fing an schneller  
zu schlagen, nicht nur wegen der Atemlosigkeit.  
  
// Sein Lächeln macht ihn noch schöner //  
  
Aya´s linke Hand ruhte auf seiner Taille, er machte nicht die Anstalt  
sie weg zunehmen.   
  
Plötzlich fing Ken an zu lachen.   
  
" Was ist?"  
  
" Du hast noch Blätter in den Haaren. Siehst richtig verwuselt aus!"   
  
Der Rotschopf strich durch seine Haare, nahm dabei seine Hand von   
Ken´s Taille. Er versuchte sie aus ihnen zu bekommen, gab dann   
seufzend auf, da es sich als zu schwierig herausstellte. Er wand  
sich an Ken.   
  
" Machst du sie mir raus?" fragte er.  
Violette Augen trafen auf dunkelblau.  
// Ich würde ALLES für dich tun! //   
  
" Klar." Vorsichtig fuhren Ken´s Hände durch die roten Haare seines  
Gegenüber. Fischten mehrere kleine Blattstücke heraus.   
  
Aya lächelte wieder. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Dieses Gefühl machte  
ihn einfach nur glücklich. Viel zulange hatte er sich verschlossen,   
das wusste er jetzt. Bereute es, die ganze Zeit ohne es leben gewollt  
zu haben. Er wollte es nie wieder aufgeben! Ken nie wieder gehen  
lassen.   
  
Inzwischen waren alle Blattteile aus seinen Haaren befreit worden.  
Aber Ken strich weiter durch sie, gebannt von dieser intensiven  
Farbe, der Geschmeidigkeit. Aya hatte nichts dagegen.   
  
Ken hörte abrupt auf. Was war denn das gewesen?   
// Es klang nach...Schnurren?? // Hatte Aya etwa wirklich unter den   
sanften Berührungen geschnurrt?? Er sah ihm in die Augen.   
Sie strahlten.   
  
Der 18jährige ließ seine Hand langsam nach unten gleiten, streichelte  
leicht mit den Fingern über die blassen Wangen. // Geschnurrt //   
irrte es immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er fuhr Aya´s Lippen mit den  
Kuppen nach. // So weich...Weich? // Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken   
näherte er sich diesen verführerischen Lippen.   
Berührten sie kurz...  
  
~to be continued~  
  
[1] Da Ken nicht mehr in der J-Leage spielt, trifft er sich nur mal mit  
einigen Freunden und spielt Freundschaftsspiele gegen andere non-profi-Mannschaften.  
[2] Wir nehmen mal an, Ken benutzt ein sehr wirksames Deo. ^^´   
Hab´s nicht gepackt ihn noch Duschen zu schicken. *sigh*  
[3] Soweit da was zu hören ist. *g*  
[4] Ein Jaguar hat doch 4 Sitze, oder? Und Bedachung, ne? ...  
Wenn nicht, jetzt ja!  
^_____^ ( Sondermodell )  
[5] Äh...Omi hat an Ken´s Kralle und an Aya´s Katana gedacht und Youji  
an die Klamotten...ähä...glaubt ihr mir das? ^_^´   
[6] WAI! Kawaii! *alledurchknuddelvorfreude*  
[7] Ich liebe Herbst!  
[8] CUTE!  
  
THANX FOR READING!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. Open up your Heart 2

Titel: Open up your heart  
  
Teil: 2/3   
Autor: Moi, Mi Su.   
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Weiß Kreuz   
Rating: PG ( mmh...ja. )   
Warnung: angsty, kinda sap ( das bleibt natürlich *zwinker* )   
lime (Ja, es wird endgültig ein Limepart geben! Aber erst   
im nächsten Teil...Waah! Gomen! *sich versteck*)  
  
Kommentar: Ist meine erste Fic!!!! Seid gnädig, please?   
Ken kümmert sich um den niedergeschlagenen Aya. Und   
durch einen kleinen ....äh..."Ausrutscher" Omi´s macht   
sich Youji Gedanken über seine eigentlichen Gefühle...^^   
  
Pairing: Aya/Ken, Omi/Youji  
  
Disclaimer: Gehören mir alle nicht, sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. *heul*  
Außer Anoi, der ist mir! *snief* Aber der kommt ja nicht  
nochmal...  
Ich will das Copyright in keinem Fall verletzten und   
scheffel auch nicht ordentlich Kohle hiermit. Gibt mir   
ja eh keiner was.  
  
C&C: Sicher, immer her damit! *greif* ^^´   
  
Nach dem elendig langen Warten, hier endlich der zweite Teil! Vielen   
Dank an die lieben Kommentare zu Teil 1!! *euch alle umarm*  
Auch ein großes Dankeschön an all diejenigen, die mir zu über 300 Hits verholfen haben!!! THANX!!! ^_^  
  
Auch ein leibes Dankeschön an Tenshi-chan, die den zweiten Teil ganz schnell betagelesen hat! *hugher*  
  
  
  
~ Teil 2 ~  
  
  
Federleicht legten sich die Lippen des Jüngeren auf Aya´s, dem bei   
der sanften Berührung warme Schauer den Rücken entlang fuhren.   
Noch nie hatte er sich so wohl gefüllt und war enttäuscht, als sich   
Ken nach einigen Sekunden wieder vom ihm löste und diese   
wundervollen Lippen nun wenige Millimeter von den seinen entfernt   
waren.  
  
"Ken..." seufzte er und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um erneuten   
Kontakt mit den Lippen des Fußballers zu machen.  
Dieser war über diese unerwartete Bewegung zunächst überrascht und   
keuchte kurz auf. Konnte Aya so fühlen wie er? Es war für ihn immer   
ein Wunschtraum gewesen, konnte er sich so schnell erfüllen?  
  
Gedankenversunken beugte sich Ken hinunter und begann Aya etwas   
energischer zu küssen. Er wollte den anderen nicht erschrecken und   
versuchte sich bestmöglich zurück zuhalten. Aber als der Rothaarige   
seine Arme um den Hals des 18jährigen schlang, und ihn somit tiefer   
zu ihm zog, war sich Ken sicher, dass das für Aya mehr als in   
Ordnung war.  
Dennoch vorsichtig fuhr er dessen Lippen mit der Zunge nach und   
erhoffte sich, den Kuss vertiefen zu können.  
  
Willig öffnete Aya daraufhin seinen Mund ein Stück und ließ den   
anderen Jungen gewähren.  
Der Kuss entfachte ein Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihnen, dem sie sich   
nur zu gern ergaben.  
Ken hatte sich währenddessen komplett auf Aya gelegt und strich ihm   
unaufhörlich durch die roten Haare.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, so mit Aya zu sein und er wünschte sich   
nichts mehr, als dass dieser Moment nie enden möge.   
  
Aya ging es auch nicht viel anders. Die Tür der Gefühle in seinem   
Herzen war nun endgültig geöffnet, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er   
stöhnte leise auf, als Ken anfing seinen Hals entlang zu küssen und   
schloss genießerisch die violetten Augen.  
Er wollte ihn so sehr. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er dieses   
Verlangen nach einer anderen Person gespürt, wie jetzt bei Ken.   
Verloren in einer Wolke aus purer Sehnsucht zog er den anderen   
Jungen wieder zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn stürmisch auf die   
weichen Lippen.  
  
"Ah...Aya..." Ken bemerkte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen, als sich   
ihre Körper aneinander pressten.  
  
Hungrig küssten sie sich immer mehr und die Lust in ihnen stieg ins   
Unermessliche.  
  
"...sollten...gehen..." Brachte Ken zwischen mehreren kurzen Küssen   
hervor, die auf mehr Hoffnung machten.  
  
"Hn..." In einer schwungvollen Bewegung richtete sich Aya mit Ken in   
den Armen in eine sitzende Position und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die   
gebräunte Stirn.  
  
"Lass uns gehen..." Er griff nach der Hand des Fußballers und zog   
ihn zu sich in die Höhe.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen legte der Rothaarige eine   
Hand um die Taille des anderen Jungen und ging mit ihm im Arm durch   
den Park und dann Richtung Blumenladen zurück.  
  
-------------  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Omi in seinem Zimmer verschanzt und traute sich kaum noch heraus. Die Aktion mit Youji spielte sich in seinem Kopf weiterhin stetig ab und er konnte sich nicht oft genug über seine Tat ärgern. Schließlich war der Blonde Playboy Nummer eins und mit großer Sicherheit nicht an ihm interessiert, wenn er doch jede haben konnte, die er wollte.  
  
//Ich bin so ein Idiot...!// dachte der Junge verzweifelt bei sich und klammerte seine Arme um seine Kniee. Wo hatte er sich da nur reingebracht? Was würde Youji jetzt wohl von ihm halten? Sogar die normale Freundschaft schien in Omi´s Augen schon verloren. Und das nur wegen einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
//Es war nicht mal ein richtiger Kuss...Er...kann doch deswegen nicht böse auf mich sein...oder?//  
Dieser Gedanke gab ihm neuen Mut und langsam erhob er sich von seinem Bett und machte sich auf in die Küche zu gehen, um endlich etwas gegen seinen trockenen Hals zu tun.  
  
--------------  
  
Youji war im Wohnzimmer inzwischen eingenickt und träumte unruhig.   
  
Immer wieder sah er eine dunkle schlanke Silouette, die er einfach nicht einordnen konnte. Sie kam ihm so vertraut vor und er fühlte sich auf irgendeine Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Er rannte und rannte der Person hinterher, um endlich zu wissen, wer es war, denn dieser Traum kam ihn doch seltsamer Weise bekannt vor, er musste ihn schon früher geträumt haben. Damals, als er bei Weiß angefangen hatte, trat er zum ersten Mal auf. Anfangs war es nur ein schwarzer Schatten, der sich mit der Zeit deutlicher abhob. Und heute schien er diese laufende Silouette einzuholen, nach all der Zeit.  
Die Umrisse wurden immer klarer, je näher er kam und er hatte das Verlangen diesen Menschen zu halten und in den Arm zu nehmen. Nach den letzten Zentimetern wagte Youji es letztendlich und zog die schlanke Person mit sich auf den Boden. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, begann er sie sanft zu küssen, auf die Stirn, die Wangen, den Hals und...auf den Mund. In dem Moment öffneten sich die Augen der anderen Person und sahen Youji tränenerfüllt an. Diese marineblauen Augen, dieses wunderschöne Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen...er wusste doch, wer das war, er wusste es...Blitzbilder schossen dem Blonden Playboy durch den Kopf...Omi, wie er die Kunden bediente, dieses Lächeln, das er auf den Lippen hatte, wenn er Youji anblickte...und das Bild, wie ihn der Junge erschrocken angesehen hatte, nachdem er Youji auf die Wange geküsst hatte...  
  
Ruckartig erwachte Youji und atmete schwer. Es konnte doch nicht sein...All die ganze Zeit...war es Omi, den er wollte...nicht all die unzähligen Frauen, mit denen er sich täglich verabredete und danach wieder vergaß...Omi...  
Ungläubig fasste er sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, unmöglich. Seit wann war Youji Kudou denn schwul? Einbildung, alles Einbildung, anders konnte er darüber nicht denken. Durch all die Missionen, während denen er kein Date hatte, mussten wohl Entzugserscheinungen in ihm wachgerufen worden sein...Das war es. Nur, weil er lange keinen Sex mehr hatte, nur darum...Aber, wieso ausgerechnet Omi? Natürlich, er war unheimlich hübsch und süß, immer gut gelaunt und freundlich, und diese engelsgleiche Stimme...  
  
//Ich kann doch nicht so über ihn denken!// ermahnte sich der Blonde und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen.   
Er seufzte. Wem machte er denn was vor? Allein Omi zu sehen hatte seine Laune schon immer schlagartig ansteigen lassen. Und jede seiner Verabredungen hatte ausserdem stets irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen, und wenn es nur dieselbe Augenfarbe war, die ihn so faszinierte.  
  
Träge und weiterhin in Gedanken versunken, öffnete er träge ein azurblaues Auge und blickte zu der Treppe, die Omi eben hinunter stieg.  
Abrupt setzte er sich aufrecht und starrte den Jungen an, der sogleich überrascht zurückschaute und nach einigen Sekunden verlegen seinen Blick senkte.  
  
Wortlos stand Youji von seiner Sitzgelegenheit auf und ging auf den Jungen zu.  
Bis zum Maximum errötend, wollte Omi die Treppen wieder hinaufstürmen. Er konnte Youji noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen...Es ging einfach nicht...  
Aber der Blonde griff geschickt nach dem Handgelenk des Jungen und zwang ihn somit stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, was ihm aber nicht gelang.  
//Nein, nein, nein!//  
  
"Lauf nicht weg..." flüsterte der Blonde plötzlich und brachte Omi schließlich dazu über seine Schulter zu schauen.  
  
Youji hatte einen sehr ungewohnten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den Omi nicht beschreiben konnte. Irgendwie hoffend und gleichzeitig traurig...sanft.  
Tausend verschiedene Dinge gingen Omi durch den Kopf, dass alles nur Fassade war und der Blonde ihn gleich lachend erklären würde, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Aber, wenn er in die tiefen seiner Augen blickte, schien er auch in die Seele sehen zu können, und die konnte nicht lügen.  
Ungewollt stiegen erneut Tränen in den wunderschönen Augen auf und der Junge begann leise zu schluchzen. Als Youji das bemerkte, spürte er einen schmerzvollen Stich in seinem Herzen, er wollte nicht, dass dieses süße Wesen weinte, weil er, Youji, sich so dämlich anstellte.  
Geschmeidig zog er Omi in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.  
Beruhigend strich er ihm durch die seidigen Haare und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
"Es tut...mir leid..." schluchzte der Junge vor sich hin, aber Youji schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Das braucht es nicht, Omi...Ich war so ein Idiot, bitte verzeih mir..." Er hauchte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, als dieser ihn verwirrt ansah.  
Zögerlich berührte der 17jährige die Wange Youji´s und streichelte sie kurz, dabei blickte er ihm unaufhörlich in die warmen Augen. Als Youji keine Reaktion von Widerwillen von sich gab, sondern nur weiter lächelte, seufzte Omi leise und klammerte sich an den anderen.  
  
//Er hasst mich nicht, er hasst mich nicht...// dachte er glücklich bei sich und lehnte seinen Kopf an die starke Schulter von Youji, der ihm behutsam über den Rücken strich. Wie oft hatte er sich das schon gewünscht, und nun ging sein geheimster Wunsch in Erfüllung.  
  
"Youji-kun..." Erwartungsvoll hob er seinen Kopf an und schloss die Augen.  
//Bitte...// flehte er innerlich.  
  
Youji lächelte und beugte sich etwas hinab.  
"Mein Omi..." flüsterte er, bevor er diesen süßen Mund schließlich küsste.  
In Omi erwachte ein buntes Feuerwerk zum Leben, als er die talentierten Lippen endlich auf den seinen spürte. Er vergrub seine Hände in den samtigen blonden Haaren des anderen und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
Sie küssten sich ewig weiter und vergaßen alles andere um sich herum.  
Vereinzelte Tränen der Freude kullerten die babyweichen Wangen des 17jährigen hinunter, aber nach wenigen Küssen waren auch diese verschwunden.  
  
Erst, als die Tür des Wohnzimmer´s geöffnet wurde, brachen sie die unendlich vielen Küsse und erschraken. Aya und Ken waren von ihrem Spaziergang zurück und blickten die beiden anderen nun aus großen Augen an.  
Der errötete Youji wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber wurde von Ken´s plötzlichem Gekicher davon abgehalten. Der Fussballer lehnte sich schließlich an Aya, der ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Ich finde das echt lustig, du nicht?" Ken schaute grinsend zu dem Rothaarigen hoch und schlang seine Arme um die Taille des Anführer´s, der daraufhin nur still seufzte und ihm durch die braunen Haare strich. Unter der lieben Berührung schmiegte sich der Fussballer an seinen Geliebten und gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich, als sich die freie Hand des Rothaarigen auf seinen Rücken legte und dort langsam auf und ab fuhr.  
  
Omi und Youji tauschten überraschte Blicke aus. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Da machten sie sich Sorgen, dass die zwei dort mit einem Donnerwetter loslegen würden, weil sie sich total angewidert fühlten. Aber anstelle dessen benahmen sie sich genauso, wie es Youji und Omi getan hatten. Zwei Verliebte?? Und genauso sah es auch aus, als Aya Ken einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und ihn...anlächelte. Eines der allerseltensten Phänomene überhaupt.  
  
"Äh...wie...ihr auch?" brabbelte Youji perplex und wurde von Omi auf die Wange geküsst.  
  
"Hab ich doch gesagt, Youji-kun." Er lächelte ihn verträumt an.   
Alles schien jetzt so perfekt und er hatte endlich seinen Youji-kun für sich gewonnen. Nun war ihm egal, was kommen mochte, solange er den Blonden nur hatte. Wieder umarmte Omi ihn und lehnte seine Wange an den Oberkörper des anderen. Seine marineblauen Augen noch immer auf Ken und Aya gerichtet.  
Diese küssten sich gerade leidenschaftlich, was dem 17jährigen einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen brachte.  
  
"Das können wir doch auch..." flüsterte der Blonde auf einmal grinsend und küsste den unvorbereiteten Omi heiß auf die Lippen.   
Dieser japste nach Luft, als sich für eine Millisekunde ihre Lippen voneinander lösten.  
  
"H-halt..." brachte der Junge von sich, bevor der Blonde ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und die Nase gab und schließlich dessen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte.  
  
Aya und Ken waren inzwischen spurlos verschwunden...[1]  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!  
  
[1] Wo sind die bloß? *wide grin*  
  
Author´s note: Ging das jetzt alles zu schnell?? Hm??   
Irgendwie stehen jetzt auch Omi und Youji im   
Vordergrund...Warum bloß? *zwinker*   
( Julia! *wink* ^.~ ) Aber Youji ist ja sowieso  
mein Darling. *g*  
Das neue Album von Westlife ist wirklich genial!  
Es schrieb sich fast alles wie von selbst. ^^   
Sorry, dass der Teil ihr kürzer geworden ist...^^'  
Aber der Dritte wird nicht nur der Letzte, sondern  
auch der Längste. *euch aufmunter*  
  
"Oh, kawaii! Was ist denn das?" "Ein singender Aya!" "Wie süß!!!"  
"*lach* Und das??" "Ein tanzender Youji!" "Ist ja witzig! *g*"  
"Und das da? *sniff*" "Ein singender und weinender Ken!" "O~oh..."  
"Und da drüben *schwärm*?" "Ein verträumter Omi!" "Niedlich!"  
  
Ja, es gibt einen dritten Teil!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
